


a succa for puns

by displayheartcode



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plant-Based Puns, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: “You’re a succutelent.”





	a succa for puns

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked, "If you make one more stupid pun, I will literally stab you.” for Good Omens

Normally, Crowley enjoyed terrifying his plants in the garden. Their new home in Sheffield had a ramshackle house that was haunted by a ghost or two, and a nightlife full of people to tempt, several new fusion restaurants, and plant life that needed the fear of Satan in them. Because of this, Crowley found himself enjoying the new space more than expected.

“Aloe you vera much,” Aziraphale murmured to the plants on the windowsill. His touch caused the succulents to blush a dark green. He pushed two pots together, chuckling. “Say aloe to my little friend. Isn’t that nice?”

Except for this.

“You’re a suc_cute_lent.”

Crowley looked up from the overfilling bags of potting soil.

“I’m rooting for you,” Aziraphale said, moving to the thorny rose bushes by the patio door.

Crowley’s eye twitched.

Aziraphale beamed under his wide-brimmed hat.

“If you make one more stupid pun,” and Cowley picked up a trowel for emphasis, “I will literally stab you.”


End file.
